Filantropis
by noburanger
Summary: "Mungkin jika dia harus mengutip, Neruda ada benarnya; Aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu bagaimana, atau kapan, atau dari mana." Art College AU. KisexKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Filantropis**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Part lain dari AU ini yay! (._.)/ bikin buat have fun dan ajang curhat jadi pairingnya suka suka aku gituuh /kambuh/ dipost juga di AO3 yaaaa :3 /gada yang nanya/_

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

"Kurokocchiiiii!" suara lantang Kise begitu menggema di studio. Dengan kaki telanjang dia menjejaki lantai kayu itu dan menghampiri Kuroko, persis seekor anjing yang menyambut tuannya di muka pintu. "Kurokocchi dari mana saja?" rajuknya manja. Dari sudut ruangan, Aomine dan Kagami tengah menahan muntah.

Kuroko mendorong wajahnya menjauh dan melepas tali sepatunya. Dia menjeling, di wajah Kise ada bekas tamparan yang mulai memerah. Entah siapa pelakunya kali ini. Kise masih menggelayuti lengan Kuroko sekalipun dia harus membungkuk untuk menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan lelaki kecil itu. "Kise-kun, gerah," kelitnya sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Kise yang membelenggunya.

"Tapi Kurokocchi enak dipeluk!" serunya lagi dengan suara yang lebih memekakkan telinga. "Aku suka memelukmu!"

Ah … Kise memang hakikatnya pria yang seperti ini. Menerima siapapun, tapi tidak serius pada siapa-siapa, simpelnya dia berlindung dibalik status pria filantropis yang selalu melekat padanya. Tentu saja jantung Kuroko tak seharusnya merasakan debaran-debaran tak wajar itu ketika si bintang teater musikal ini menyentuhnya. Sesaat Kuroko merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang barangkali masuk dalam kategori gadis-gadis pecicilan di luar sana.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Entah kenapa, Kuroko membiarkan Kise yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa hari untuk masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dengan dalih menambah kenalan atau referensi baru untuk tugas dramanya, Kuroko merasa tak ada salahnya berkawan dengan seorang aktor teater. Karena toh kawannya yang lain seperti Kagami dan Aomine tak pernah bisa diajak bekerja sama, keduanya terlalu sibuk bermain basket dan khusus untuk Aomine, dia masih merasa canggung.

Helai rambut Kise bertabrakan dengan milik Kuroko, membentuk campuran warna yang indah sekali, biru muda dan kuning—nampak serasi seperti langit. Kise mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma rambutnya, itu menjengkelkan tapi Kuroko tak keberatan. Sejurus kemudian pelukan itu mengendur dan Kise memberikan tepukan di kepala sebagai interaksi terakhir mereka hari itu.

Kuroko menyentuh puncak kepalanya sesaat lalu memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Tas selempang dilepasnya dan dia letakan di samping pintu, dia menanggalkan sepatunya sebelum ikut bertelanjang kaki ria seperti Kise dan anggota klub teater yang lain. Diliriknya kembali Kise, lagi-lagi pria itu tengah tertawa keras bersama seorang gadis yang kali ini menjadi lawan mainnya. Menumbuhkan _chemistry_, katanya.

Kuroko sebenarnya bukan bagian dari klub ini, dia hanya relawan yang membantu berkat rekomendasi dari Aomine. Aih, dan, Kuroko waktu itu tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan dari Aomine. Wajar saja, beberapa minggu lalu isi kepala Kuroko masih dipenuhi dengan wajah Aomine Daiki dan dalam beberapa hari berikutnya hingga hari ini, wajah itu menghilang entah kenapa. Oh, dia masih ingat wajah Aomine tapi tidak dia simpan dalam benaknya.

Seolah tahu bahwa dia tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri, detak jantung itu mengingatkan Kuroko. Wajah itu digantikan oleh milik Kise—yang selalu membuat matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit terbalik ketika dia tersenyum—dalam waktu yang tak ia sadari. Mungkin jika dia harus mengutip, Neruda ada benarnya; Aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu bagaimana, atau kapan, atau dari mana. Tapi, benarkah Kuroko mencintai Kise? Mungkin kata suka akan lebih tepat. Yah, itu pun jika Kuroko tidak berusaha untuk memupuk rasa sukanya itu hingga menjadi cinta—yang kadang-kadang bisa begitu menyakitkan.

Kuroko duduk bersila di samping Mayuzumi, mencoba membaur dengan kesenyapan yang diciptakan oleh seniornya itu. Mata Kuroko ikut memelototi layar selebar empat belas inci, membaca ulang narasi yang akan mereka konversi ke dalam bentuk naskah. Kuroko menyukai pekerjaan ini, menyusun cerita dan Kise akan melakonkannya. Sayangnya, si aktor itu tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko—yang tidak pernah rela memasangkannya dengan gadis manapun—dan terus bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Kendati hanya sandiwara, namun _chemistry _itu harus tetap ada. Bagi Kise, hal semacam itu tak hanya bisa dibuat dengan merenung atau menghayati saja, dia harus dekat dengan lawan mainnya kalau perlu mencintainya. Sialnya bagi Kuroko, Kise tak pernah main-main soal hobinya ini. Bukan, bukan hobi menjadi _playboy_ tapi menjadi aktor.

"Hei, bagaimana revisinya? Sudah selesai?" Aomine berjongkok di belakang mereka sembari menyuili lembar daging di _sandwich _Kuroko. "Aku butuh naskahnya segera, untuk mendata barang apa saja yang kita perlu nanti 'kan," bau parfum Aomine menyeruak dan kini, Kuroko tak menemukannya menarik lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Bau keringat Kise jauh lebih wangi sekarang.

* * *

Kuroko menyaksikan bagaimana Kise mengecup tengkuk wanita berambut hitam itu di atas panggung, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang itu, dan juga bagaimana dia menghirup aroma dari sampo di rambut asing itu. Itu hanya akting, tapi rasa nyeri tetap menjalari Kuroko. Lili paris di tangannya berpindah ke tangan Kise dengan amat kaku di akhir pementasan, dan si rambut pirang memeluknya lagi.

Kuroko lelah.

Dia begitu lemah pada senyuman dan sentuhan Kise. Memajang wajah datar dan sikap tak acuh tidak membuat Kise gentar untuk mendekatinya. Sebenarnya, kenapa dia harus merasa sangat terbebani? Toh, bukan dia saja yang Kise peluk. Dia memeluk semua orang termasuk Kasamatsu, lawan mainnya ketika dia berperan sebagai waria. Kasamatsu juga laki-laki seperti dirinya. Tidak ada poin yang bisa menunjukan bahwa Kuroko itu spesial bagi Kise.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, aku serius," bahkan pembicaraan ini pun tak bisa mengindikasikan posisi Kuroko dalam hidup Kise. "Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya, aku bahkan tidak pernah _menyentuhnya_,"

_Pembohong_. Kuroko bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bohong, yah, kecuali di panggung sih," Kise masih terus mengoceh dan Kuroko berusaha untuk menutup rapat-rapat telinganya agar suara itu tak masuk dan memabukkan pikirannya lagi. "Susah ya, kalau berteman dengan perempuan, suka salah mengerti begitu,"

"Itu bukan urusanku, omong-omong," ucap Kuroko santai, tangannya meraih sebuah buku yang berderet rapi di rak perpustakaan. Ditariknya sebuah kursi di samping Kise dan buku itu mulai dibukanya. "Tolong, jangan terlalu sering bercerita soal hidupmu padaku," gumam Kuroko.

"Kau keberatan, Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Ah sudahlah," Kuroko mengangkut semua buku itu di tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja petugas perpustakaan. Salah mengerti? Di bagian mana? Jika dia berbuat baik begitu kepada setiap orang tentu saja akan menimbulkan kecurigaan atau kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan.

Kise membuntutinya dengan langkah yang lebih jenjang, kedua tangan ditenggelamkannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kuroko lalu dengan bantuan satu kakinya dia menghadang jalan lelaki kecil itu. Manik mata Kuroko terkesiap dan dia hendak mengomel lagi ketika Kise mulai menabrak bahunya.

Bibir Kise terasa seperti yoghurt ketika mereka berciuman—atau lebih tepatnya Kise yang mencium Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Kuroko merah padam seperti hendak meledak. Ujung jemari Kise yang dingin menjamah pipi Kuroko, senyum berkembang di bibirnya, "Jangan salah paham atas ini ya, Kurokocchi,"

Ulu jantung Kuroko rasanya sakit sekali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Filantropis**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Kise the King of PHP :v ga ngecek jadi mungkin banyak typo_

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Kuroko mendorong bahu Kise, membiarkan buku-bukunya berjatuhan di lantai. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, wajah dan matanya seperti terbakar. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengambil tasnya dari dalam loker perpustakaan dan malah berlari menuju _gazebo. _Sesampainya di sana, lututnya terasa seperti agar-agar dan tak mampu membuatnya berdiri dengan tegak. Dia meletakan sebelah tangannya di dada dan mencoba merasakan denyut jantungnya yang mulai berantakan.

"Letak jantung bukan di situ," Aomine berujar sembari menunjuk ke sebuah titik imajiner di atas belahan dada, "Banyak orang salah persepsi soal jantung, kau kenapa, Tetsu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Kuroko memindahkan tangannya persis ke daerah yang Aomine tunjuk tadi dan benar saja denyut itu amat terasa di telapak tangannya. Kuroko duduk di samping Aomine, di atas sebuah bangku kayu berlangkan besi tanpa bertanya sejak kapan pria itu duduk di sana. Kuroko menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya sedikit demi sedikit seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan ketika latihan fisik di klub teater berlangsung. Aomine nampak tak acuh, dia jauh lebih pilih memerhatikan bagaimana gadis-gadis asing itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk lalu matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut cokelat tengah tertawa bersama seorang temannya. Hidung gadis itu mancung, tulang pipinya tinggi—namun tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti kuda, malah dia sangat cantik—bibirnya ranum seperti buah ceri dan kulitnya seputih porselen. Dia adalah gadis yang pernah menampar Kise beberapa minggu lalu, Kuroko sudah lupa namanya, terlalu banyak wanita dalam hidup Kise.

"Hei Tetsu, kau juga sedang cuci mata ya? Tumben," Aomine nyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi yang selalu dipuji dokter giginya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya … penasaran," jawab Kuroko ragu, matanya masih lekat menatap tubuh sekal gadis itu. "Gadis itu sempat menampar Kise-kun, dia sepertinya sangat menyukai Kise-kun tapi—"

"Ah, itu sih sudah jadi rahasia umum," potong Aomine.

Dahi Kuroko mengerut, "Maksudmu? Soal dia jadi _playboy_?"

"Nah, itu kau tahu sendiri,"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. Jemarinya berlari membelah helaian rambut biru di kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Aroma tanah yang basah masih sangat kentara di sekitarnya dan Kuroko menyukainya akan tetapi pikirannya belum bisa tenang. Kise bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjamah bibirnya, pernah ada yang lain semisal Aomine tapi untuk yang kali ini dia merasa sangat—tak bisa dijelaskan—kacau dan dia berperangai layaknya gadis SMP yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Daiki," panggilnya tiba-tiba, Aomine menoleh. "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Rahang Aomine jatuh, mulutnya menganga dan dia tak bisa menghindari kebingungan yang membuat dahinya mengkerut. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ini hanya pertanyaan, bukan berarti aku ingin kembali padamu,"

"Yah … tentu saja pernah kalau tidak, mana mungkin kita pacaran dulu,"

"Selama kita pacaran apa wajahku pernah memerah ketika kau menciumku?"

"Tetsu … kau ini kenapa?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Sedikit,"

"Sampai telinga?"

"Apanya?"

"Merahnya,"

"Err … rasanya tidak, kau punya _poker face_, lupa?"

Kuroko memang tak sempat bercermin namun rasa hangat—atau panas?—itu turut menjalari telinganya juga. Bagaikan memeras air dari batu, butuh perjuangan yang amat berat untuk perang melawan perasaannya sendiri. _Percuma saja mencintai orang yang tak akan pernah terjangkau olehmu. Percuma saja jika hanya mengejar sebatas bayang-bayang sementara bayangan dirimu pun semakin semu. _Kuroko mengulang monolog dari sebuah naskah drama yang ditulisnya untuk resital pertamanya bersama Kise. Kise bahkan menolak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis secantik ini jadi, apa yang membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa Kise akan memilihnya? Platonis. Semakin dia jujur semakin sakit pula jantung dan hatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kuroko meninggalkan Aomine dan berjalan kembali ke perpustakaan. Dia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membuka gembok yang menyegel brangkas sederhana itu, ditariknya keluar tas dan botol minum yang sengaja ia letakan di luar tas lalu keluar dari dalam gedung perpustakaan tanpa memastikan apa Kise masih berada di sana atau tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang bayangan Kise masih terus menyiksanya, menekan dadanya hingga sesak dan juga membuat sebelah kepalanya berat. Tanah itu masih lembap dan Kuroko harus lebih memerhatikan langkahnya jika ia tak ingin terpeleset dan jatuh dengan noda yang membekas di bajunya kelak. Kuroko terus menunduk dan bola matanya hanya melihat ke bawah karena jika tidak matanya akan menemukan sosok Kise lagi dan lagi.

Ah, ketika kau jatuh cinta, wajah orang yang kau cintai akan muncul di setiap tempat katanya.

* * *

Rasanya sepi tanpa ada Kise yang meneriaki dan menggelayuti lengannya lagi.

Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tempo hari, Kise tak pernah absen sekalipun dari pikiran Kuroko. Tidak ada surel dari Kise yang menjamah ponselnya karena dari awal pun mereka tak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel. Bertanya pada Aomine pun dia enggan. Kise dan Kuroko hanya mengenal selama beberapa bulan itu pun dalam frekuensi komunikasi yang tak terlalu sering karena toh dia hanya membantu di kala senggang. _Jangan salah paham_. Kise memang baik pada setiap orang, yang dia lakukan hanyalah sebatas pencair suasana bagi Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dunia teater. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa.

Kise bukan berasal dari fakultas yang sama dengannya kendati dia aktor teater jadi mereka jarang bertemu. Kuroko pun tidak pernah mencoba untuk menemukannya karena terakhir kali dia melihat Kise, pria beranting itu tengah duduk bersama seorang wanita dengan tawa yang lepas dari bibirnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ketika mereka berpapasan Kise seolah tak melihatnya. Barangkali karena dia krisis akan presensi atau Kise lupa, entahlah.

Kuroko selalu mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyapa Kise namun rasanya kata-kata saja tak akan pernah cukup sekalipun dia dapat A dalam mata kuliah semantik. Kise seolah memiliki cahaya yang tak pernah redup bahkan dia yang hanya bayang-bayang pun tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekat. Perasaan ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat Aomine memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tetsu, kau tidak pernah mampir lagi ke studio rasanya, kenapa?" tanya Aomine di sela jam makan siang mereka. Pria itu hanya membeli sebuah roti melon dan es kopi, program diet karena berat badannya naik beberapa kilo kemarin. "Banyak yang menanyakanmu, apalagi Kise,"

Batin Kuroko mencelus, "Kise-kun?"

"Ya, si bodoh itu terus merengek dan bertanya _mana Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi?_ Begitu," ujar Aomine sambil mengimitasi suara Kise yang melengking. "Mampirlah kapan-kapan, supaya dia berhenti membuat organ dalam telingaku keluar,"

Meskipun hanya hal kecil tapi cukup untuk membuat batin Kuroko melambung. Dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak—menyaingi kecerewetan Kise seperti yang diceritakan Aomine—namun dia tak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui ketertarikannya pada Kise. Aomine pasti akan menyebutnya bodoh dan konyol karena jatuh hati pada orang seperti Kise yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah serius dalam hal yang menyangkut perasaan.

"Hari ini ada pertunjukan di _Kokuritsu Gekijō, _kau ikut?"

"Apa Kise-kun dan yang lainnya datang?"

"Itu sih … tidak harus kautanyakan,"

Atas dasar ajakan Aomine—dan juga pertanyaan Kise menyangkut dirinya—Kuroko mengikuti Aomine ke gedung pertunjukan, mengorbankan uang yang kelak akan dia pakai untuk membeli novel baru hanya demi selembar tiket. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Kise berdiri di sana dengan poni yang diikatnya ke belakang, dia mengenakan kemeja berbahan jeans yang lengannya digulung hingga siku lalu celana yang berasal dari bahan yang sama. Kuroko hendak menyapa namun Kise menyadari keberadaannya terlebih dulu.

"Hei! Kurokocchi!" serunya keras, khas aktor teater.

"Apa kabar Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko ragu.

"Baik, sangat baik! Kurokocchi ke mana saja? Aku jarang sekali melihatmu,"

Ada yang janggal bagi Kuroko. Kenapa Kise bisa bercakap-cakap seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Aku … aku mengerjakan beberapa tugas observasi," ucap Kuroko setengah tertahan, barangkali memang tidak ada apa-apa bagi Kise.

"Kurokocchi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah-uh … memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat gugup, tidak biasanya. Takut padaku yaaaa?" tanya Kise jahil, dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko sambil tertawa kecil. Kuroko hanya bungkam dan perlahan tawa Kise pun mereda, dia merunduk dan menatap mata Kuroko langsung. "Kurokocchi … apa kejadian tempo hari itu mengganggumu?"

"Ha—apa? maksudnya?" Kuroko berusaha sangat keras untuk balik menatapnya tanpa ada warna kulit yang berubah.

"Ciuman itu, kau tidak menganggapnya serius 'kan?"

Rasa sakit kembali menjalarinya, "Tentu … tidak," dia dan mulut besar bodohnya.

"Syukurlah! Aku pikir kau salah paham, waktu itu Kurokocchi manis sekali sih jadi aku ingin menciummu," ujar Kise lega—benar-benar lega seperti terlepas dari sebuah beban—dia lalu melanjutkan, "Akan sangat susah berteman dengan seseorang yang memiliki perasaan terhadapku, bukannya aku narsis seperti Aominecchi tapi yah … itu alasannya aku tak bisa berteman dengan perempuan," dia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyempit seperti bulan sabit. "Bersama Kurokocchi itu menyenangkan seperti dengan perempuan—ah, maksudku … Kurokocchi sangat lembut seperti mereka tapi, poin bagusnya adalah tidak akan ada perasaan spesial yang macam-macam 'kan?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk perlahan lalu Kise meninggalkannya lagi. Tangan Kuroko kembali diletakan di atas dada mencoba menghangatkan darah yang baru saja dipompa dari jantungnya. Jika dia mau, dia bisa membiarkan dirinya kaku seperti patung di tengah lapangan namun dia lebih pilih untuk duduk di samping Mayuzumi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu; berbagi kesenyapan.

Tapi, Kuroko benar-benar mematung di tempat duduknya. Dia kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding dan tak ada satu pun manusia di dunia ini yang menyukai kekalahan.

"Kurokocchi? Wajahmu pucat seperti hantu," canda Kise, dia duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Apa itu minuman isotonik?" Kise menunjuk sebuah botol yang menyembul dari dalam tas selempang Kuroko.

"Ah … ya,"

"Boleh aku minta?"

"Tentu saja," Kuroko menyerahkannya dan tangan mereka bersentuhan, ujung jemari Kise dingin seperti biasanya. _Ciuman tak langsung._ Batin Kuroko berteriak.

"Oh ya, Kurokocchi kita belum pernah bertukar nomor _handphone_ dan _e-mail_ 'kan?"

"Belum … tapi, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk berkirim _e-mail_ dan—" Aomine meneriaki mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa pertunjukan hendak dimulai. Kise menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju gedung pertunjukan, telapak tangan Kise pun dingin seperti ujung jemarinya dan nyaman untuk digenggam.

Kuroko duduk bersebelahan dengan Kise selama pertunjukan berlangsung. Ekspresi Kise berubah-ubah di tiap babak, dia seperti melatih ekspresinya sendiri ketika menonton atau mungkin dia memang seperti itu. Padahal teater yang Kise mainkan berbeda dengan Kabuki yang tengah dia tonton. Terkadang dia tertawa dengan sangat lepas, suara tawanya renyah. Kuroko hanya mengulum senyum dan tidak benar-benar menonton orang-orang yang berada di atas panggung.

"Aku selalu ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu," kata Kise.

"Padaku?"

"Ya, juga pada Furihatacchi. Kalian berdua 'kan sama-sama awam untuk hal seperti ini," Kuroko batal melambung.

Kise masih mengoceh, entah apa yang tengah dia bicarakan. Kuroko merasa bahwa tiap adegan yang ditampilkan di atas panggung sudah tak menarik lagi malah cenderung menjengkelkan. Diam-diam ia menatap Kise dengan perasaan yang tertahan lagi, ia selalu ingin tinggal di dalam sepasang mata berona madu yang dipayungi oleh bulu-bulu lentik yang mencuat dari tepi kelopak matanya.

Pertunjukan itu tak memberikan impresi yang berarti bagi Kuroko pun Aomine yang tertidur di tengah-tengah klimaks. Kasamatsu mengajukan ide untuk minum bersama selepas menonton Kabuki karena toh besok adalah Sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Dengan halus Kuroko menolak, dia butuh waktu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dan enggan terlibat dalam acara ramai seperti itu. Kise sekonyong-konyong melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kuroko, merangkulnya seperti teman akrab.

Kise berkata, "Aku juga tidak ikut, ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan,"

"Ah, kalian berdua payah. Kami duluan, Kise-_teme_ titip Tetsu ya," Aomine melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Kise melepas tangannya dari pundak Kuroko lalu berjalan ke arah stasiun. Kuroko menarik nafas yang sangat panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan di belakang Kise. Si rambut pirang masih terus mengoceh perihal Kabuki yang baru saja mereka tonton sementara Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Turunnya malam membuat dada Kuroko amat sesak. Jantungnya seolah diganduli batu-batu yang amat berat. Kuroko mendongak, menatap gugusan bintang di langit dan mencari-cari orion—tiga deret bintang yang paling dia suka. Angin malam menabrak pori-pori kulitnya yang dingin, dia mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri sementara Kise mulai membuka gulungan kemejanya.

"Kau kedinginan, Kurokocchi?" Kise menoleh.

"Tidak, aku pakai jaket, kau sendiri?"

"Dingin! Haha," dia tertawa lagi. "Tapi, aku tidak akan minta jaketmu kok,"

"Aku pun tak akan memberikannya," candanya.

"Jahat!" Kise tertawa lagi. "Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa? Kau sepertinya sedang _down_,"

Kuroko tak menjawab, hanya mengembuskan nafas. Kise memperlambat langkahnya karena Kuroko malah sudah tak bergerak lagi dari tempatnya. Kise berjalan mundur, menyentuh bahunya dan memanggil namanya namun Kuroko tak menjawab bahkan menoleh. Pikiran Kuroko tengah dicambuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan keinginan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan kecuali lewat tulisan, sialnya dia sedang tak membawa buku catatan pribadinya.

"Kuro—"

"Maaf," Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. "Aku suka padamu,"

Pupil mata Kise membesar dan dia terlihat sangat terkejut. Kerutan muncul di antara alisnya dan dia langsung berhenti bicara pada detik itu.

Di dalam kereta mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk, Kise dan Kuroko, keduanya berpegangan pada selongsong besi yang tergantung di langit-langit kereta. Mereka bersisian, Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel kecil seukuran saku kemejanya dan membaca di dalam kereta. Kise mengeluarkan _headset _berwarna putih yang ia sumpalkan ke lubang telinganya, mendengarkan musik dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Kadang, beberapa hal akan lebih baik jika tak diungkapkan sama sekali.


End file.
